robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinball Wizard
Pinball Wizard is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. It received 1.73 million views worldwide. Plot Monster starts playing a game called Pin-Ball, in which a player throws spiked balls at an assistant. This causes things to turn around as Robot must now be Monster's guinea pig. Characters *Robot *Monster *Perry *Nessie *Marf (cameo) Trivia *Perry openly stated to Robot that he doesn't like him, which Robot already found obvious. *Perry was used as a substitute guinea pig for Robot's invention in this episode. *The kiln in Robot and Monster's kitchen is shown used for the very first time in the series. *After Monster receives his award for winning the talent show competition, you can hear someone shout 'Way to go, Monster!' while the crowd cheers for him. *Robot's invention(s): Insta-Travel-Tron. *The main hobbies Monster learns that benefit him at the end of the episode: yodeling, pogo-jumping, plate spinning, and pottery. *Ogo, J.D. & Spitfire do not appear in this episode. *The stage where the talent show was taking place is the exact one from Monster's Great Escape. * This episode was named for the song of the same name by The Who. Quotes (after Monster tests out Robot's Insta-Travel-Tron) Robot: Monster! Are you okay? Monster: I'm great! That was just like a roller coaster, except shorter and with more walls! Nessie: And the talent show is too dangerous for you? Monster: I found the perfect hobby! It's really fun, and you won't even get hurt! Robot: HUH?! Robot: (after Monster comes home) Well, look who's finally done with Pin-ball practice... Monster: Done? Oh, I just need another one of these. (holds up silhouette of Robot) ''Completely obliterated the last one! I must be getting better, it took me '''twice' as long to destroy it! Perry: I don't like pain. Robot: Noted. Perry: And I don't like YOU! Robot: Also noted. Perry: Are you sure this thing won't hurt? Robot: You'll feel fine! (if it doesn't explode) Perry: Was that something about EXPLODING?!!!!! (after Perry gets injured from testing Robot's Insta-Travel-Tron) Robot: (writes on clipbaord) Okay...silver-line sparkplug: no good. (turns to Perry laying face-flat on the floor) So, same time tomorrow? Perry: I am going to punch you out SO HARD! Gallery Pinball2.PNG Pinball11.PNG Pinball9.PNG Pinball10.PNG Pinball8.PNG Pinball7.PNG Pinball6.PNG Pinball5.PNG Pinball4.PNG Pinball3.PNG Pinball1.PNG Pinball20.PNG Pinball19.PNG Pinball18.PNG Pinball17.PNG Pinball16.PNG Pinball15.PNG Pinball14.PNG Pinball13.PNG Pinball12.PNG Pinball21.PNG Pinball22.PNG Screen shot 2012-09-14 at 9.16.00 AM.png Pinball24.PNG Screen shot 2012-09-14 at 9.16.46 AM.png Pinball25.PNG Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.01.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.00.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.01.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.01.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.02.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.02.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.02.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.08.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.08.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.08.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.08.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.08.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.09.20 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.09.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.09.42 PM.png Pinball26.PNG Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.09.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.10.06 PM.png Pinball27.PNG Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.10.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.10.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-30 at 11.11.05 PM.png Pinball28.PNG Pinball23.PNG Pinball29.PNG Pinball30.PNG Pinball31.PNG Pinball32.PNG Pinball33.PNG Pinball34.PNG Pinball35.PNG Pinball36.PNG Pinball37.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster